Bajo las flores de cerezo
by NEKO RIZA MUSTANG
Summary: Recuerdos de cuando Roy conocio a Riza.


NYA!!! Carta de Hiromu Arakawa sensei… Ah! No, es otra demanda legal por violación a derechos de autor, nyu T.T… Y una de… ¿Masami Tsuda sensei? Etto… ¿porque será?

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

BAJO LAS FLORES DE CEREZO

BY

NEKO-RIZA MUSTANG

(Viva!!! otra vez!)

­•• Tonight nijuuyonji  
Chotto Shy na  
Hoshi wo sagasou

•• Asu no asa sanjuugoji  
Kodoku kara,  
Issho ni Check out

(Una minifalda para quien adivine la canción)

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Bajo las flores de cerezo.

Esta es la historia de cuando te conocí.

Era primavera, ya era coronel y mi vida era bastante rutinaria. Era abril y yo aun estaba solo.

En esos días me gustaba haraganear a las afueras del cuartel, en el inmenso bosque de cerezos, de los cuales sus pétalos sobre mi uniforme delataban donde me la pasaba, me divertía ver la cara de reproche de mis subordinados al pensar "¿otra vez se escapo para dormir?", me divertía lanzarles una mirada retadora, como diciendo "Claro, ¿Quién será el que me reprenda?" entonces todos caían derrotados, no importa lo que haga sigo siendo su superior.

Y fue en esos días que ella apareció, la verdad me sorprendí cuando me confirmaron que una mujer seria transferida a mi brigada, pero me agrado la idea, después de todo la compañía de una dama siempre era bien recibida, e ingenuamente creía conocer todo acerca de las mujeres.

Ella es diferente a cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido antes, ¿Cómo explicarlo? es como si fuera una hermana mayor, de esas que están cuidando todo lo que haces y lo que no haces, tan responsable y tan lista, no es fácil de engañar, trabajo mucho, mas de la cuenta diría yo, una mujer muy inteligente y sobre todo muy madura.

En esos días no podía dejar de verla con reproche, y es que siempre estaba ahí para hacerme trabajar, "¿A quien se le ocurría ponerla como mi mano derecha?" después de todo ya tenia una ¿no? y ahí estaba yo tratando de salir a escondidas de mí oficina y ahí estaba ella tras la puerta con arma en mano, la cual no dudaba en apuntar a mi cabeza y llevarme de regreso al escritorio ¿Es que no tiene respeto hacia su superior?

Conmigo siempre era seria, fría diría yo, creo que alguna vez llegue a pensar que era un ogro… oigan soy un ser humano, con los prejuicios que eso conlleva, pero sabia que no lo era cuando la veía platicar con alguna otra militar, a veces hasta sonreía y era cuando mostraba que también era una mujer muy hermosa.

No podía evitar pensar que era una persona increíble, incluso amable, siempre se preocupaba por mi bienestar, preguntaba "¿Cómo se siente hoy?""Muy bien, gracias" respondía alegremente "Que bueno, aquí esta el trabajo de hoy" me contestaba ella… A veces soy muy incrédulo, pero no puedo dejar de admirar su conducta intachable, no puedo creer que exista gente así.

Entonces pensé que mi vida comenzaba a cambiar lentamente.

Me gusta mi vida, siempre había un ambiente agradable a mi alrededor, era un hombre respetado, admirado, idolatrado, un héroe de guerra sin igual.

Lo pasaba bien todos los días, me sentía feliz, avanzando hacia mis sueños, alcanzando la cúspide, pero a veces escucho esas voces en mi interior, de fantasmas de mi pasado que me preguntan "¿De verdad eres feliz?", fantasmas dentro de mi, tan fríos como el hielo, congelando mi alma y mi corazón, y los días pasaban con su rutina sin alteración.

Las mujeres en mi vida eran otra rutina, compartir mi cama con alguien poco mas que desconocida me ayudaba a disimular mi soledad, pero nunca mas de una noche, algo me impedía atarme sentimentalmente a alguien.

¿Por qué siempre tenia la impresión de que me faltaba algo? después de todo era mas afortunado que muchos, empezaba a cansarme de la rutina diaria, a veces no podía dejar de sentirme solo a pesar de estar rodeado de amigos, me rio con ellos, pero todo es tan superficial, incluso las mujeres, aunque me dijeran que me amaban y me lo demostraban con caricias, nunca me llegaron al corazón, para i eran solo cuerpos desnudos sobre mi cama.

y los días pasaban una tras otro, siempre iguales, siempre normales, siempre vacíos…

Hasta que ella llego.

Los días de trabajo se volvían más largos, ya casi ni tiempo tenia de salir a algún bar, aunque la verdad no era algo que extrañara tanto, esos días me la pasaba estudiando a ese ser de otro mundo que me había hecho cambiar tanto, era extraño, de pronto me vi obedeciendo todo lo que ella dijera, siempre he sido condescendiente con las mujeres, pero esto era exagerado, nunca hago lo que ellas quieren, yo soy quien las persuade a que hagan lo que yo quiero, después de todo las mujeres me adoran, soy el hombre que todas desean ¿O no? al parecer algo me estaba fallando, esta mujer no me idolatraba, menos me ama, y tiene el valor de puntarme con su arma, y sigo sin entender por que la obedezco, no es miedo al arma, después de todo soy el alquimista de la llama, es como si me hubiera vuelto su fiel mascota que la obedece esperando la recompensa, pero ¡Que espero?

Fue un día de esos, en que salimos tarde y la acompañe a su casa, descubrí que después de todo comenzábamos a tener confianzas, en la calle ella se veía un poco mas relajada, me platico acerca de porque había entrado a la milicia, de su deseo de ayudar a conseguir un país mas seguro, de sus metas a alcanzar.

Estaba impresionado, entonces lo vi claro, esa mujer junto a mi con la cabeza siempre alta, con esa mirada tan segura, no tenia ninguna duda ninguna duda en cuanto al camino a seguir, es una persona que elige su vida con claridad… y decide siempre por si sola.

No tiene nada que ver conmigo, es por eso que la sonrisa de esa noche, es por eso que la sonrisa de esa noche, tan dulce y sincera, me dejo una huella muy profunda.

Quiero conocerla…

Quiero saber que es lo que piensa…

¿Sabe lo que es la angustia y la incertidumbre?

Quiero saber si ha sentido la soledad… Que yo siento…

Quiero saber todo de ella.

Ese día recibí una carta de amor, ya ni siquiera me acordaba de esos detalles, "Nos vemos en la arboleda de cerezos a la hora del descanso" en otro momento de mi vida me prepararía para una noche de pasión, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en una excusa para zafarme, ¿Me creería que tenia gripe? no lo creo, no tenia ganas de acudir al llamado, pero se veía que era una chica tímida, el no ir podía lastimar su autoestima ¿Y el rechazarla no? que complicado es esto.

La verdad es un bonito día, la primavera es una buena época, y perece que algo esta cambiando dentro de mi.

Llegue a los cerezos, ahí estaba recargada en uno la silueta de una mujer con el uniforme militar que bien conozco, la verdad se ve que tiene buena figura, pensándolo bien seria un desperdicio dejarla ir, bueno, primero a comprobar si tiene un hermoso rostro, soy exigente, no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, tendré que hablarle para que voltee.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Coronel?

EH! Hawkeye!!! ¿Me hay escrito ella? acaso ella me… Que bien!

-Ah! yo… - Necesito recordar como hablar.

- Parece que alguien lo busca, coronel.

- ¿Qué?

- Perdón, ¿Lo hice esperar?

¿Y quien demonios es la pelirroja que acaba de llegar?

- Por lo visto tienen una cita, perdón, voy a ver las flores de cerezo, trate de no regresar muy tarde, coronel, aun tenemos trabajo pendiente.

- ¿Eh?

… ¿Qué? ¿Me equivoque? ¿Me confundí de persona?...

- ¿Coronel?

- Ah! lo siento… yo… jajaja.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que me gustaba, quise que fuera mía, que me prestara atención solo a mi, aquella mirada tan profunda me había llegado al alma, derritiendo al fin el hielo, nunca había deseado nada tanto como entonces, el viento de primaveral eleva los pétalos al cielo… bajo las flores de cerezo.

Y allí, bajo los cerezos en flor, me enamore por primera vez.

solo un problema, ¿Ahora como se lo digo?

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Esa misma tarde.

-¿Hawkeye? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Con una infantil sonrisa.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!! – Atragantándose con el café.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Por favor apaguen eso!!! ya no mas telenovelas de TV Azteca!!! Esta bien, esta bien confesare, me base un poquito en un capitulo de Karekano… Bueno, un poquito mas que poquito, pero quedo bien ¿no?

Silencio sepulcral

Alguien quiere prestarme un rincón oscuro para deprimirme en el, por favor.

Onegai review!!!


End file.
